


Show Me Your Light Side

by minxxymina



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Death, Evak - Freeform, Even being Extra, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, bare with me, bro i don't know where this is going but read it anyway, eva and jonas cause i miss them, honestly i don't have a plot, isak being moody as usual, isak has a sister, its gonna be good, lea valtersen - Freeform, noooorrrraaaaa, probably some aDuLt CoNtEnT, sana and yousef, there will be more couples but i only have one chapter rn??? lmao, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxxymina/pseuds/minxxymina
Summary: Isak Valtersen's life is a disaster. with his father dead , his M.I.A. sister and his very mentally ill mother, things do not seem to be looking up for him anytime soon.One night as Isak tries to escape all of his problems, he bumps into someone who will change his life forever.





	Show Me Your Light Side

It’s cold and rainy and Isak is mad. Not particularly at the state of the weather per se, but at the mood it puts people in. That’s why he’s currently sitting in a puddle, his fresh-clean Jeans soaked from the butt down with cold, muddy water.

“watch where the hell you’re going kid!” The man who had knocked him over shouted from over his shoulder while simultaneously walking in the opposite direction from a soaking wet Isak. He sighed, picked himself up and leaned his head against the bus stop post.

If it had been any other day, Isak probably would have fought back in some way, but today he was simply too tired. 

His mom was actually doing alright for once, which made him feel horrible because he knew that whenever she was feeling alright, she was sure to crash hard and bad within a few days and god only knows when she’d be better again. It had been like this ever since his father had died a few years back. Lea, Isak’s older sister went and moved in with a friend as she “Can’t be around mamma when she’s like this. Sorry.” Leaving Isak to deal with his mother on his own. He was used to it by now, it was just part of his life. Living with someone who has severe depression and various other problems.

Not to mention he also bombed his maths exam, and got into an argument with his best friend Jonas, who was usually his moral support when he has a shit day like this, and then combine all of that with a night of no sleep.

He was just too tired.

He stood there for a bit, deciding whether or not he was going to be aloud to get on the tram in his state, and ultimately decided that today, he’d just have to walk. It’s not like his house was extremely far anyway. Maybe forty-five minutes. So, he began to walk. Snuggled into his fluffy blue coat, his jeans dripping, and a frown plastered on his face. 

~

It was almost quiet In the Valtersen household that night, no sound except for the loud murmurs of Isak’s mom’s television softly playing from a few rooms over. It was almost calming, if you were to see it from an outsiders’ point of view. But through Isak’s eyes, he knew it was all white noise to keep the demons out of her mind, so truly, it wasn’t very calming at all. He peered at his alarm clock. 1:23 am.

It had been going on for hours now, as it usually did until Isak decides its enough and gets up to turn it off. So, to complete the nightly ritual he slowly pushed the covers off of his body and swiftly headed into his mom’s room. The door is almost always closed, and if not, its just barely ajar. She says it keeps unwanted spirits out. Isak thinks it's crazy. 

When he successfully opens the door all the way without making it creak, he sees his mom in the usual position. Laying on her back with a bible hugged closely to her chest and the blankets tucked tightly around her legs, but loosely around her waist. 

She had always been a creature of habit when it comes to silly things like this. 

Isak sighed, turned the television off, that was even louder now that he was in the room. he honestly didn’t know how she fell asleep every night to that. But then again, when did he ever understand anything that his mom did. He flicked her lamp off and stumbled back into his bedroom.

He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off into a light sleep once again, in his house that no longer felt like home.


End file.
